Sundown
Sundown (サンダウン), also known as The Sundown Kid (サンダウン・キッド) is one of the eight main playable characters of Live A Live, with his scenario being Wandering. Sundown is usually alone, and is the most calm and composed of the main eight, rarely ever speaking. Background Sometime before the start of his scenario, Sundown was very well known all over the West for his lightning fast gun arm, which inspired many a naive gunslinger to come and challenge him. Eventually, his town was raided and massacred by a gang of outlaws, and Sundown, there being nothing he could do, was forced to leave. Due to the extreme guilt he felt, he put a bounty over his own head, and wandered the desert in search of a place to die. This all changed when he teamed up with the residents a small town, and his old rival, Mad Dog, to save the town from O. Dio and his gang of outlaws, the Crazy Bunch. It was through this experience that Sundown remembered how to protect the weak, thanks to the efforts of everyone's teamwork. Appearance Sundown appears to be the second oldest playable character. His appearance denotes him as a man who could be in their mid-thirties or early forties. He has light blond hair and a thin beard. He wears an old brown cowboy hat upon his hat, a poncho, and a pair of chaps. He often smokes a cigar. Personality The Sundown Kid is very reserved and stoic; the quiet type. He defines the term "mysterious gunman" to a T. Not much is known about him besides his origin story. It is shown in the Final Chapter, however, that he is bothered by the protagonist following him, as he asks them to stop doing so. Strong and Weak Points During his scenario, Sundown is stronger and more effective at battle than Mad Dog is, with his overall damage output being much higher. However, he suffers from low HP and somewhat low defenses, which can really be seen during the final chapter where he can be recruited. He fits in the type of the 'glass cannon', meaning while he can do a lot of damage, he can also take a lot of damage. However, to make up for all, his attacks are long ranged and he learns arguably the strongest level 16 attack of all the main characters; the attack can inflict 999 damage at random times on an enemy. Sundown also has a very high speed stat, which enables him to pull off nearly all his attacks extremely quickly, and for him to get a turn quickly. Base Stats Note These stats are Sundowns stats without equipment bonuses counted. *HP:144 *Attack:18 *Defense:0 *Power:27 *Speed:42 *Vitality:21 *IQ:34 Gallery Sundown sprite.png|Sundown, as he appears in battle. ZXkFEO5.png|Sundown, when leveling up. Kid sundown.png|Sundown in the ending. Trivia *Besides the Master from the Kung Fu Chapter, Sundown is the oldest of the playable characters. *His name could be a reference to "The Sundance Kid" from the film "Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid". *He is the only American character that joins your party. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wandering Characters